A Tail of an Earth Dragon
by Saralei Nighthaven
Summary: Meet Dusty. An adorable girl, with long brown hair twited into two messy ponytails, bright green eyes, rosy cheeks and an impossibly large curl on the top of her hear. She's ditsy, clumsy, absent-mind, and a bit random at times. Oh, and she's also a Dragon Slayer.


_Chapter one:_

* * *

The sun shone lazily down on the town of Magnolia, bathing the city in it's gentle rays. 'Tis was a normal day in Magnolia. The bird chirping, the people chatting, Fairy Tail fighting.

Of course, at this point in time the people of Magnolia were used to Fairy Tail's antics - or at the very least - as used as they could be.

* * *

"FLAMEBRAIN!"  
"ICICLE BOXERS!"

It was shortly after the Eisenwald incident. After defeating the Lullaby flute, and wrecking a great deal of property, our heroes returned to the guild.

'Tis was only yesterday when Erza was arrested to be a scapegoat, and Natsu attempted to save her, only for the two to end up in jail for the night. And now it was the next morning.

After attempting, and failing, to challenge Erza to another fight, his spirit not doused, Natsu immediately challenged Gray, resulting in an all-out conflict.

Yup. Just a completely normal day in Magnolia.

* * *

Some short distance away from the guild, was a girl. The first thing any passerby would notice is her long brown hair, twisted into two messy braids. Shortly after, their eyes would travel to her face, noticing her bright green eyes, and rosy cheeks. Travelling upwards still, the passerby would sweatdrop at the impossibly large curl poking out the top of her head.

Now if the passerby was daring enough to look down, they would see that this girl wore a big pair of baggy dungarees over a equally baggy white shirt. The legs of the dungarees were barely tucked into brown, muddy boots.

Looking up again, this time the passerby would get a small shock, seeing a cat with wings float by the girl's head. The cat was light pink in colour, simply covered in white dots. The cat also had a white tummy, white paws and a white tip on her tail. This odd cat had bright blue eyes. She wore an adorable green dress, complimented by the huge green bow on her head.

Now realizing that they were being overly curious, our nameless passerby put their head down and hurried about their business, leaving the brown-haired girl to skip happily along the streets.

That cat was called Hana. And the girl, was called Dusty.

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Dusty shouted on the top of her lungs, kicking open the guild's doors. She took three steps, and promptly tripped over a discarded flagon, landing flat on her face.

"Waaah Dusty!" Hana panicked, fluttering around the clumsy girl, clearly thinking that Dusty had fainted.

"Owie..." Dusty mumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing her nose.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Hana exclaimed in raw relief, cannonballing Dusty right in the stomach, knocking the breath right out of the brunette.

"Owie..." Dusty repeated.

Natsu and Gray completely did not notice Dusty, as they were too engrossed in their fight. Dusty picked herself off the floor and dusted herself off, to no avail as she was always covered in a layer of dirt, and strolled over to where the two were fighting.

"I'm back!" Dutsy declared happily. She waited for a moment, but her announcement fell on deaf ears. Natsu and Gray kept fighting.

"I said..." Dutsy whispered, taking a deep breath. "I'M BACK!" She screamed, whacking both Natsu and Gray over the head, which she had to jump up a little to do. Small rocky gauntlets had formed around her hands when she did this, only to crumble away into nothing afterwards.

"Welcome back..." The fighting duo muttered, nursing their sore heads.

Happy that she had been noticed, Dusty beamed happily skipping over to the bar, where there sat a rather drunken master.

"I'm back! The job went well!" Dusty reported proudly.

"Oh is that so?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow, putting down his drink and picking up a pile of papers. He shoved them at Dusty. "Then what are these then?"

Dusty's eyes slowly travelled down to the paper. Blue lines ran down her face, they were apology sheets. "I-It was a total accident!" She stuttered. "And the guy had it coming!"

"Uh-huh" The master replied, throwing the papers to the side and taking another sip of his drink. "Please avoid fights in the future"

"Yes master..." Dusty mumbled, sullenly creeping off.

* * *

Exactly three seconds later, Dusty's attention fixed on something else. There was a new member. It was a girl. The girl was blond. The blond hair was shoulder-length and pretty.

Dusty's line of thinking was simple as she eyes picked out the details of the girl. Pale skin, brown eyes, HUGE chest.

"YO!" Dusty shouted, plopping herself down in the seat next to the blond, giving the girl a fright. "I've never seen you around here before!"

"Well, I did sorta just join" The blond replied, slightly apprehensive of this random brunette

"Aww sweet!" Dusty exclaimed, grabbing the blonde's hand and shaking it so hard the entire girl shook. "I'm Dusty!"

"L-Lucy" The blond replied once she had stopped shaking. "Dusty is it? That's a... Weird name."

"Yeah, well I can't remember my real name" Dusty replied casually, leaning with both elbows on the table. "Anyway you just joined right? Sweet! You're gonna love it here! Wait 'til they tell you about all the chaos!" Dusty rambled on, asking Lucy questions, and not even giving the girl a chance to get a word in edgewise as she chatted on and on.

* * *

Some hours later, night had fallen, and Dusty still talked, not even realizing that Lucy had made her escape earlier.

Having fallen sleep on the table some time ago, Hana blinked her blue eyes sleepily awake, noticing the dark almost right away.

"Dusty!" Hana exclaimed, tugging the brunette's arm. "DUUUUUUUSTYYYY! Lucy isn't even here anymore!"

Dusty paused mid-ramble, looking around her in confusion. "Oh, you're right" Dusty mumbled. "Wonder where she went..."

"She probably fled" Hana muttered under her breath.

Not hearing Hana, Dusty looked around the guild, clearly focusing on something. "Get down!" She hissed out of the blue, pulling Hana under the table, Hana only barely managed a startled squeak before Dusty clamped her hand over the pink cat's mouth.

From the top of the second floor, a shadowy figure appeared, flying over the guildhall with wings. The figure was shaped like a cat. Dusty squinted, trying to pick out the details of the cat.

 _Blue_

"Happy" Dusty whispered with delightful glee. If Happy was sneaking around at this hour, emerging from the second floor, it only meant one thing.

Natsu was planning on going on a S-Class quest.

And there was no way Dusty would let him go without her.

* * *

Dusty and Hana quietly trailed Happy through the dark streets of Magnolia. There was a hectic moment at one point when Dusty tripped and fell, but that's a story for another time

Eventually they saw Happy meet up with Natsu, handing the pinkette a piece of paper. Natsu said something to Happy, and only Dusty's sharp ears picked it out.

 _"Let's bring Lucy!"_

"New girl!" Dusty hissed eagerly, only for Hana to clamp a paw over her mouth. Dusty pulled Hana's paw off and started performing a series of wild, and may I add, silly-looking gestures. Hana's expression, understandably, was one of confusion.

Dusty pouted, and settled for stalking around a building, emerging from a ally, two feet ahead of Natsu and Happy. She watched the two as they nodded eagerly to each other and started jogging down the street.

With a mischievous grin, Dusty stuck out a foot right as Natsu passed by her, tripping the pinkette up. Needless to say, he fell flat on his face with a loud thud, dropping a piece of paper as he did so

"Ooh fancy meeting you here!" Dusty giggled, stepping out of the shadows

"What was that for Dusty?!" Natsu demanded, rubbing his head.

"I didn't do anything, you just tripped!" Dusty replied innocently, bending over to pick up the piece of paper Natsu dropped.

"Lier" Hana and Happy muttered under their breaths.

"What's this?" Dusty asked curiously, looking over the paper. She gasped in fake shock, slapping a hand over her mouth. An S-Quest!?" Dusty rounded on Natsu. "Why didn't you invite me?!" She asked tearfully.

"Well I was sorta planning on going with Lucy" Natsu muttered.

"Can I come to?" Dusty begged. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaassseeee?"

"Okay okay fine" Natsu huffed. "But we have to go and picked up Lucy first. She's coming too!"

"Yay!" Dusty exclaimed, cheerfully pumping a fist in the air. She sprinted down the street, leaving the others behind, She paused halfway down the street.

"Umm... Where does Lucy live?"

* * *

 **Omg, here we are. I expected myself to do a lot of thing, but I never quite expected to go off and write about a Dragon Slayer!**

 **Still, I'm actually crazy in love with Dusty, she soooo adorable!**

 **Anyways I'm gonna get this out here and now, I am NOT accepting OCs for this story. Sorry to those of you that like to submit OCs, but I simply got so many for a Tail of Tales that it got a bit much to handle. I'm gonna come up with the OCs for this story myself.**

 **Now with that behind me, please enjoy this new story! You can find the picture of Dusty on my DA page, to which I've put a link to in my profile.**

 **As you might of guessed, the story started right before the Galuna arc. Eisenwald isa cool arc, don't get me wrong, but it's not interesting enough for me to write about. I was actually considering having the story start just in tiem for Dusty to watch Natsu and Erza's fight, but I decided against it XD  
**

 **Anyways thanks for reading guys! Cya next time!**


End file.
